Thunderbolts Part 1
by ForeverFicUniverse
Summary: Part of the Marvel Forever Fanfic Universe! A SHIELD Helicarrier is attacked by a mysterious group of villains. Or are they?
MARVEL FOREVER PRESENTS

THUNDERBOLTS  
By Mike Hintze  
Chapter 1 – "Shall We Begin?"

It began as just another day on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier _Chronos_.

Mark Repender entered the main bridge of the Helicarrier to begin his turn on the day shift. He was a Systems Analyst Level 4 and as such had access to the daily intelligence briefings that were to be disseminated to all senior staff aboard the massive craft. One of a fleet of helicarriers that S.H.I.E.L.D. maintained across the globe, the _Chronos_ was currently stationed in the mid-Atlantic ocean, its final destination to be Virginia for restocking and repairs.

Repender entered his access code and logged into his station. As he scrolled down the reports that he needed to vet for his superiors, he glanced out the viewing windows of the bridge. Blue skies and only a few clouds. He couldn't ask for a better view.

That was when he saw it. Something small, a craft of some sort, heading for the helicarrier. He wasn't concerned, the sensors aboard the helicarrier were the most advanced on Earth. Any craft that Repender could see from his seat would have been detected well before the visible eye would have registered it.

A light burst from the craft. As soon as Repender saw it, the light streaked towards the helicarrier and struck it amidships. The entire craft shook with the impact. Repender fell out of his seat as the bridge tilted on its axis. Everyone else on the bridge fell as well. It took a few seconds for the backup stabilizers to move the bridge back into right. By then, the alarm klaxons were ringing.

One voice boomed over the din. It was the senior officer aboard the helicarrier, stepping out of the command office overlooking the bridge.

"Everyone," yelled S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent Daisy Johnson, "Battle stations! We are under attack!"

"First strike successful," said Citizen V. His armor and cloak were jet black, not the star spangled design of his namesake. The mask covered his head with a silvery mask with points on either temple. He gripped a cutlass resting in a scabbard on his hip. "Commence second attack run at will, Coliseum."

The seven foot tall man nodded as he stepped to the rear bay door of the Excelsior. As the craft banked around the main hangar deck of the helicarrier, Coliseum jumped out. As he plummeted, the man grew as his height multiplied. When he landed on the hangar deck, he was one hundred feet tall. His massive form caused the helicarrier to list to the side again, its stabilizers groaning to compensate. Massive chunks of the flight deck were thrown up as his feet stepped out of the landing craters and created more with each step. His massive arms reached out, grabbed a quinjet and threw it at the control tower. The tower fell away from the helicarrier and to the ocean below, agents tumbling into the air with it.

"LET'S DO THIS," said the giant.

Citizen V monitored the radio chatter coming from the helicarrier. While Coliseum took care of the fighter squadrons before they could be deployed, it was time for Deathblow and Whisper to take out the tactical squads.

"You're up," said Citizen V. Deathblow cocked a mock salute as he pulled out two submachine guns and headed out the rear door. Jets around his belt fired and he rocketed towards a lower portion of the helicarrier. Whisper, a woman clad in black from head to toe, calmly walked down the departure ramp and dove. She gracefully glided down and followed Deathblow.

"Time to make a grand entrance?" asked The Constrictor. "Body count is key here, boss."

"It is," said Citizen V. "Remember: Agent Johnson is mine."

"I could have some fun with her," said Mister Hyde.

"No," said Citizen V as he drew his blade. "Johnson is mine. I know your relation to her. My orders stand. If you have a problem with that, we can settle this here and now, Zabo."

Hyde grunted. "She's yours."

Citizen V sheathed his blade and walked up to the Excelsior's controls. "Engage the autopilot. Hornet, we're going in."

The Excelsior's pilot got up and walked to an armored suit that stood off to the side. As he approached it, it opened like a flower. Hornet stepped into it and the armor closed around him. He now resembled an armored insect, with golden panels giving off low levels of luminescence.

"About damn time," said Hornet.

Citizen V, Hornet, Constrictor and Mister Hyde went to the exit ramp as the craft came up to the main bridge. Hornet lifted his gauntlets and fired a barrage of energy that shattered the viewing windows. An instant later, they were stepping off the Excelsior and onto the bridge.

Daisy Johnson stood her ground as the attackers assessed the bridge. "Prepare to repel boarders!" she yelled.

"Hello, Agent Johnson," said Citizen V as he drew his blade and slit the throat of an agent crouching nearby in one swift movement. "We have a tight schedule to keep. Shall we begin?"


End file.
